


The Four of Us Are Going To Die At The End

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chosen One Prophecy Is Very Much Different, Gen, More Like Chosen Four, No Horcruxes, Reincarnated Hogwarts Founders, Reincarnated Merlin, Reincarnated Morgan le Fay, the title is basically foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: Godric, Salazar, Rowena, and HelgaHarry, Draco, Padma, and SusanMerlin and Morgana-----They felt older, not when they spoke but what they thought and as they grew, they felt like they walked these halls millions of years ago as if the castle, every time they came back it welcomed them. As if the castle knew who they truly were before they even knew it.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor & Helga Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw & Salazar Slytherin, Merlin/Morgana | Morgan Le Fay (Harry Potter), Susan Bones & Draco Malfoy & Padma Patil & Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	The Four of Us Are Going To Die At The End

"It is the secret of the world that all things subsist and do not die, but retire a little from sight and afterwards return again."

**—Ralph Waldo Emerson, _Essays: Second Series_**

Under tower and balcony,

By garden wall and gallery,

A pale, pale corpse she floated by,

Deadcold, between the houses high,

Dead into tower'd Camelot.

Knight and burgher, lord and dame,

To the planked wharfage came:

Below the stern they read her name,

_The Lady of Shalott._

They cross'd themselves, their stars they blest,

Knight, minstrel, abbot, squire, and guest.

There lay a parchment on her breast,

That puzzled more than all the rest,

The wellfed wits at Camelot.

_'The web was woven curiously,_

_The charm is broken utterly,_

_Draw near and fear not,—this is I,_

_The Lady of Shalott.'_

_**-Lord Alfred Tennyson, The Lady of Shalott** _

* * *

  
When he first noticed the blonde boy, he felt an attraction towards him and genuine feelings. Not romantic feeing but brotherly feelings, familial feelings as if the blonde boy was the missing link in Harry's puzzle. He did not know it then but Draco felt it as well when he watched Harry walk away from the shop.

When Padma Patil said hello to Susan Bones, the Hufflepuff swore she met Padma somewhere before. The way she talked it reminded her of an old friend but that was silly, the only friend she had before Hogwarts began was Hannah Abbott. Still, it was strange. 

They each received memories, visions of things that belonged to them once long ago come back throughout the year ever since they began Hogwarts or turned ten at least. They felt older, not when they spoke but what they thought and as they grew, they felt like they walked these halls millions of years ago as if the castle, every time they came back it welcomed them. As if the castle knew who they truly were before they even knew it.   
  


When they were in their Second Year, both Harry and Draco cross paths when they heard the voices in the pipes. They looked at each other a bit startled to see the other boy when the voice continued to talk. Silently, begrudgingly they ventured down to the Chamber. It was there that they woke up with the memories that once flickered in their dreams came out of hiding. Back to the living once more. Both boys were shaken and said nothing to each other until meeting back in the Chamber once again, a week after another attack on a muggle-born (the young first-year in Harry's own House) and ignoring Moaning Myrtle as they made their way down. Down below to the Chamber where the beast lay sleeping. It was there that Draco spoke to it, letting it feel his presence as who he was. 

Salazar Slytherin comes again and along with Godric Gryffindor. Draco wanted to laugh and he did, it echoed in the large chamber with the Basilisk who seemed happy to have its master back. Harry was quiet as if willing this to not happen but it was happening. Draco just continued to laugh madly. 

When they left the Chambers, Draco locked it making Harry start to accuse him only for that train to stop. 

"I'm making sure nobody gets hurt," He told the Gryffindor ( _or was it Godric now?_ he thought to himself) 

_The Lady of Shalott, The Lady of Shalott, The Lady of Shalott, The Lady of-_

The name came and went in Padma's mind. When she fell asleep she saw a young girl with ink-black hair in a pretty blue dress weeping at her. She tried to reach her but when Padma tried, she was stopped by the water. She tried to use her magic but it was futile, she just couldn't reach her. 

She knew she was Rowena Ravenclaw since Second Year. She did not know about the other ones that had awoken that Draco and Harry seemed to be writing letters to each other during the summer. She did not know how much history Susan Bones had taken from Hogwarts library the year before the end of the second year and once more during their third year. None of the children knew about the others who were like them. 

Just two, waiting to return and they would. Until then the four rebirthed founders met in their third year, something drawing them to the open outdoors by the lake in the middle of the night. They have all been there before, yes in the present but also in their different lives. A tranquil lake that they came to and when they all saw one another, it clicked in the back other minds, something whispering, telling them all-

_You are like me, the founder of Hogwarts._

They were united in that night before Harry met his godfather.

The founders met and Hogwarts felt more alive.

Their Fourth Year was chaos. Harry was chosen by the goblet of fire, Draco, Susan, and Padme were there when it happened as they saw Harry shocked when his name was called. 

It was that year that the rebirthed children met one another, uniting the founders once again. Padma and Susan were relieved that they weren't alone but seemed wary of Draco until Harry somewhat vouched for the Slytherin a year ago by the lake. Draco knew the trials were basically a death sentence. 

"Whoever put you in there, wanted you, dead Potter," Draco told the group. "You'll need to adapt fast if you want to live."

Harry looked less than thrilled about that. So he silently was handed spells by Malfoy and Padma while Susan helped him train with the spells. Meanwhile, the other three founders tried desperately to figure out just who would put him in the tournament, to begin with. 

"Everyone and their mother wants him dead!" Draco said to both girls one day as they watched from afar when the dragon lunged at Harry. The invisibility spell worked like a charm for the three as they watched helplessly. "It has to be someone from Voldemort's little group."

Draco had already gathered a list but they still hadn't figured out who as they crossed out each name. 

(When Harry showed Padma the map a week before the first round she saw something odd. There were two Barty Crouch's in the map.)

Padma remembered as she almost crossed out Crouch's name. Hell broke loose that entire week as Harry delt with a stupid shrieking egg and his friendship being repaired, Draco chatting with Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour much to the displeasure of Pansy Parkinson and the entire male population of Hogwarts, there was the shocking surprise to finding Barty Crouch Jr. alive! He was paralyzed with the real Mad-Eye Moody in a trunk at the very bottom. 

"An anonymous tip told us where to find him," Snape drawled to Dumbledore and Amelia Bones. "Apparently Senior Crouch was the one who smuggled him out of Azkaban, the house-elf Winky confirmed it, with tears might I add."

( _Nobody figured out that Draco and Padma found Crouch asleep in his quarters still as Mad-Eye. The potion he took hadn't worn off yet but it would and no Polyjuice potion to save his butt as Draco silently cast the spellbinding the man. Eyes wide open they were full of anger as he looked at the children in front of him, well squinting for the darkness covered the two students well. Padma tied a gag around his mouth muffling any sounds. They left the man there and passed a letter to Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. Draco smirked the next day as he got two bewildered looks from Susan and Harry_.)

But even with the capturing of Crouch Jr., it did not stop the followers to continue on with the plan nor halt Barty Crouch's plot to bring back his master. 

Draco talked once again with Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum making Harry ask why he was talking to the so-called enemy. Draco did not give any sort of answer prompting Harry to ask until the final day with the last trial of the tournament. Padma and Susan told Harry that if anything were to happen, to send his Patronus to them quickly. He promised he would just as Draco was spotted walking away from the Bulgarian and French stars. 

"What were you guys talking about over there?" Harry bluntly asked the Slytherin. 

Draco gave a wide smile. "Chatting with friends Potter."

Harry did not buy it, raising an eyebrow. Draco rolled his eyes. 

"If it makes you feel any better, Krum and Delacour are interesting people. I invited them to talk with us after, they need to tell us something but after the tournament is over. I promise you all."

After," Harry echoed. 

Padma and Susan repeated the word again. "After."

The Patronus came to them with a couple of words and a thing in its mouth, the cup. "A Portkey! Voldemort is trying to come back!"

Looking at one another, something shifted in the air in that very moment that none of them could understand. Each of them grabbing onto each other's hands tightly as Padma touched the portkey. When they landed on the grass hard, Cedric Diggory was dead a few feet away or maybe unconscious, Draco had no idea. What he was certain was Harry who was tied to a headstone statue. Draco sent a spell to the short man making him fly away. The three of them ran over there. As Harry was helped down by the girls Draco muttered a few spells at the Triwizard cup and it disappeared. 

"What'd you do that for?" Harry mumbled.

"I sent it to get us help," Draco told him. 

The man yelled and so did a bundle. Harry told them weakly that it was Voldemort and when the others peered at it, Draco could see that it was ugly. Without an ounce of hesitation just as the air shifted, hearing the sound of popping signaling the arrival of wizards and witches, Draco Malfoy the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin uttered the Killing Curse as he pointed his wand at the child that was known as Lord Voldemort. 

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," He said, the green light hitting its target and killing it instantly. The followers roared with anger and the quartet turned their wands on the followers. 

Death came for each of them. Not instantly with the Killing Curse but with torture instead. They each suffered and when Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour arrived all they saw was carnage in the wake of it all. Some Death Eaters fleed while others succumbed to their wounds. The four children just looked on with glassy eyes at each other. Cedric Diggory who regained consciousness was trying to heal some of the kids' wounds when Fleur and Viktor tried to help. 

They transported all seven of them back to Hogwarts where cheers began to erupt on with the howl screaming of Fleur Delacour as she held Harry's broken body. Krum held Padma's body along with Draco's hand as Cedric held Susan Bones' body while muttering, "Why?" repeatedly. 

Padma coughed a bit, blood flying out. Her eyes looked weakly at Fleur and then at Viktor with so much recognition. "I know who you are," SHe began to say as people started to gather. "I'm glad that you are with us. I'm sorry we failed you... again."

Viktor shook his head as Fleur continued to sob, her screams loud for everyone to hear her agony. "No, I am sorry. I was a fool."

"You were his student. Sometimes we are all fools in life, we are not all perfect no matter how much... history likes to... portray us." She gave him a weak smile. Draco laughed weakly but coughed up blood. 

"Do you remember the promise?" He asked Fleur as he turned awkwardly to look at her. She did tearfully nod. "Do it for us. Please."

Draco's hand went slack and his chest stilled with no breath. Harry was still alive as all the others slowly died. He looked at Fleur as he struggled to say something, anything to the french witch. All he could say was, "I'm not alone?"

Fleur shook her head as she caressed his face as a mother would to her child. "No, I am here. I'll stay."

"... The sword. Take... it from... here." He struggled for breath as a woman shouted his name. His eyes were still on Fleur's face. "I'm happy to see you... again."

Who were the ones buried far from the castle but close to the lake, one person would ask. No one. Draco was buried in a Malfoy family plot as were Padma and Susan. Harry was taken back to Godric's Hollow to be buried next to his parents. Fleur and Viktor went to each of the children's funerals, saying nothing. So many people had theories but when Fleur and Viktor showed them the portkey and the bodies of the Death Eaters, things changed. Hogwarts and Great Britain were still in the throws of chaos as the people did not trust the Prime Minister after he tried to cover up the scandal and deaths of four students. 

Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum would answer that they were children. Children that once did great things, fell into darkness but rose up to defeat it at the end even if it costed themselves in the process. 

"We are the last ones again," Fleur's said to her companion. He was always her companion in such different lives, always with her to the bitter ending. So many different names, the most famous one being Merlin while hers being Morgan le Fay but here standing on the bang of the lake looking at the tombstones, they were Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum. 

( _"You are them aren't you?" Draco bluntly asked them._

_Viktor gave the young teen a charming smile while Fleur grinned. "However did you know Salazar?" Viktor asked his dark eyes twinkling._

_Draco sniffed with the same arrogance he had in his last life. "I know my student when I see him and I also can spot a Ravenclaw from a mile away, Madame le Fay. Still, it is good to see you both once again. I need you to both do something for me-well us more like it. Can you both promise us, the four of us that once this blasted thing is over we could sit down and chat? It would be quiet a surprise for the others to see old students walking around here once again in the same situation as us. Don't you agree?" He had a slight amusing smile on his face._

_They agreed, Draco knowing how to rope his fellow founders but as the boy walked away Fleur could not help but sense something off. It sounded morbid and later days, she would berate herself for not seeing this further. Draco, Padma, Susan and Harry, they would not make it, she could feel a sense, an air really of tragedy about to unfold in months to come._ _Something tragic and sad waiting to strike them all down and why shouldn't it?_

 _Just like the Lady of Shalott._ )

**Author's Note:**

> This is long and so sad. Did I put King Arthur lore in this, yes. This was weird yet fun to write, I hope you guys like it.


End file.
